Confessions of the heart: Kurumi's Life
by Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow
Summary: Sequel to Confessions of the Heart. Setsuna and Yaten are now married and have a kid together. They live a happy life. Setsuna didn't know that it would all come crashing down because of two bullets. GWSM xover. KurumiDuo pairing


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**_

_**I do own the OC's**_

_**This is set a few years after Setsuna and Yaten get married**_

"MOMMIE!" yelled a little girl. She had long silver hair with dark green streaks going through them and green eyes. She was wearing a cute little sundress and look around the age of 5. She ran into the arms of her green haired garnet eyed mother.

"How are you Kurumi?" asked Setsuna.

"I'm good, how are you mommy?" she asked twirling Setsuna's hair on her index finger.

"I'm just fine."

Kurumi placed her forehead on her mother's and smiled.

"SETSUNA! KURUMI! YOU NEED TO COME INSIDE! WE HAVE MORE PEOPLE COMING!" yelled Kurumi's silver haired green eyed father.

"WE'RE COMING YATEN JUST WAIT A SEC!" Setsuna yelled back.

"YEAH DADDY WE'LL BE BACK IN A SECOND!" Kurumi yelled.

Yaten smiled before going back into the house.

"Shall we go?" asked Setsuna.

"Uh huh!" said Kurumi smiling.

They both then headed back in the house. As soon as they got in there they were bombarded by a bunch of kids.

"Wow, you all came over this early. Well the movie doesn't start for a half an hour. So what do you all want to do?" asked Setsuna.

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes shouted, "HIDE AND SEEK HIDE AND SEEK!"

"Hide and Seek? That's a good one Akane. Anyone up for a game of hide and seek?" asked Setsuna.

"I'll play...if your it Setsuna-san," said one with long black hair and grey eyes.

"...if I'm it and I don't find you all hmmmm....we'll all go out for ice cream before we go to the movies....how does that sound Shoko?"

"That's fine with me."

"Alright you 4 go hide and I'll come and find you."

"You have to count to 50 Setsuna-san," said a young girl with light blue hair and brown eyes.

"Alright Talim. I'll count to 50, well even have Yaten count with me."

"Ok!"

"Alright."

Setsuna covered her eyes and began counting.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..." she continued counting.

They all ran into places that they could reach and easily hide in.

"25...26...27...28...29...30...31...32...33...34...35..." Setsuna continued on.

All of them snickered quietly in their secret spots.

"40...41...42...43...44...45...46...47...48...49...50! READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!" she yelled.

Yaten got to his feet and began searching upstairs while Setsuna searched downstairs.

"GOT YOU!" Setsuna yelled as she opened up the cupboard and saw Shoko.

"Awwww man," she said getting out of it.

"FOUND YOU!" Yaten yelled as he found Kurumi in the laundry basket.

"You always find me daddy!" she yelled.

"That's because you pick the easiest spots my dear child."

"Aww Poo!"

"There you are!" Setsuna yelled as she found Akane.

"...fine you found me," she said crossing her arms.

Setsuna giggled to herself.

"Setsuna I can't find Talim!" Yaten yelled.

"Neither can I!" Setsuna yelled back.

"I guess that means they get to have their ice cream!" Yaten yelled again.

"YAY!" the 3 ones that were found yelled.

They heard a muffled YAY! From the dryer.

Yaten opened it to see Talim scrunched in a ball.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi yourself," he said back.

Yaten pulled her out the dryer and they walked downstairs.

"Ok, everyone you get your coats and we'll go get your ice cream," said Setsuna.

Then they heard the door ring. Setsuna went over and looked through the peep whole and gasped.

"Yaten, hide the children," Setsuna whispered.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Just do it!"

He ushered them into the closet.

"What ever you do never open that door, no matter what the circumstance," he said before closing the door.

Yaten grabbed a gun that was stashed in the nightstand near the door. He nodded to Setsuna. She opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly

"It took us years to track you down. Now that I've found you I'm going to beat you until you can't breathe," said her father. He pushed his way into the house. Jakotsu was following behind him.

Yaten shut the door and put the gun right at their backs.

"You have no business here," he hissed.

Jakotsu merely smirked and knocked the gun away and pulled out one of his own.

"Time to finish what we started," he said shooting Yaten in the heart.

"YATEN!" Setsuna shrieked.

Yaten fell to the ground, his blood pooling around him. Jakotsu turned to Setsuna.

"It's been so long since I've seen you," he said smiling.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled.

Jakotsu's smile turned into a frown. Setsuna broke into a run and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911. And just when someone picked up she felt a hand slam the phone back on the receiver.

"Now now, we don't want the police to interfere now do we," said Jakotsu.

He grabbed her by the waist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Setsuna yelled trying to squirm out of his grasps.

**_In The Closet_**

"W-what's going on out there?" asked Shoko.

"...M-mommy...daddy..." Kurumi whispered. She began to cry, but didn't make a sound. Afraid that if she did they would come and get her too.

**_Back to the Kitchen_**

"But I just want to have a little fun," said Jakotsu keeping a firm grip on her.

Setsuna spit in his face and he let go of her, just, to back hand her. She hit the stove and reached for a knife. She was jerked away from them before she had time to grab one.

"Oh no you don't!" Jakotsu yelled.

"YATEN! YATEN! YATEN PLEASE WAKE UP!" she yelled.

Yaten didn't move. His breathing became slow and harsh.

"YATEN! PLEASE!" she yelled louder.

Akuma walked over to Yaten and shot him in the head.

"YATEN!!!!!!!!!" She screamed louder while crying.

She began to hit Jakotsu on his chest.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" she screamed.

**_Back in the Closet_**

"W-what was that noise?" asked Talim.

"I don't know, maybe we should check it out," said Akane reaching for the door.

Shoko smacked her hand.

"You heard what Yaten-san said, don't open the door no matter what," she scolded.

**_With Setsuna_**

Finally she had heard the sirens. Jakotsu growled and dropped her. He and Akuma escaped through the back door.

Setsuna crawled over to Yaten's body and cradled his head in her lap.

"Why?! Yaten!" she screamed over and over again. His blood got all over her clothes. She cried harder as she thought more and more about him.

"We're Coming in!" yelled an officer.

They knocked down the door only to find a messed up house and a woman cradling her husbands head in her lap screaming over and over again.

"Ma'am what happened here?" asked the officer.

Setsuna was too busy screaming and crying to say anything.

**_Flashback_**

Setsuna and Yaten were now on a date at a fancy restaurant. He was fidgeting a bit.

"Setsuna...there is something I want to ask you," Yaten said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Yaten moved over and kneeled in front of her. He held out a purple velvet box and opened it. There was a diamond ring inside.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Setsuna was elated. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She bent down and hugged him.

"Yes, yes yes, I will marry you Yaten," she whispered in his ear.

_**End Flashback**_

"Ma'am we have to take him from you," said a paramedic.

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Setsuna yelled.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's already gone. There is nothing more you can do."

A police officer held her back as the paramedic put Yaten's body on a stretcher and carried him off.

"NO!" she yelled, "YATEN!"


End file.
